everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marissa Stahlbaum
Princess Marissa Elizabeth "Rissa/Mars" Stahlbaum is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Marie Stahlbaum and her high school sweetheart, Xavier Drosselmeyer (Drosselmeyer's Nephew), the heroine and romantic interest of the story of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. A rebel at heart but not wanting to pick a side, she has chosen to be a Roybel, as she is a peacemaker at heart. Marissa doesn't want to resort to choosing a side but soon enough.. she might have to. Character Personality Really needs to be rewritten so TBA, but here's a list of traits for rn: *sassy doll is very sassy *calculated, makes her moves based on her partners actions before her **a habit picked up from playing hours of chess with her step-dad *peacemaker at heart, if people are fighting you know she'll try and break it up with a comprimise *spoiled princess girl *when made friends with she is the most loyal, kind, and cheerful btichiest best friend you will have **legit refuses any type of sunshin thrown her way unless if its her boyfriend or her nutcracker (who she calls princess, mind you they are not dating) *flirty *can't refuse a challenge *anger-issues *insecurities (why do i do this to my child) Hobbies and Interests If there is one thing in this world that Marissa loves more than her friends, it’s coffee. She’s a self-proclaimed coffee hexpert, having tried different coffees from all over the world and secretly running a second blog on the mirror-blog network reviewing coffees from each coffee shop in Ever After. Currently, Marissa’s staple coffee is a cotton candy frappuccino from Starbucks. Another thing Marissa secretly likes? Sweets and desserts! From cake to macaroons to chocolate croissants, Marissa loves it all. Of course, since she loves it so much Marissa has decided to try out baking, and so far it’s going not well super well!! When she was younger, Marissa thought that she was destined for Clara from The Nutcracker ballet as well, so she decided to take up dancing to make sure that she didn’t make a fool of herself. When Marilyn told Marissa that she wasn’t destined for Clara as well, Marissa had fallen too in love with dance to stop. On a travelling dance team, Marissa is having the time of her life. Her favorite genre of dance? Jazz, of course! Due to her father’s pressuring, Marissa decided to take up violin when she was 8. Currently, Marissa has not stopped taking violin lessons due to her father being more happy when she does play violin. Marissa does however want to start learning piano, but we’ll see about that. Appearance Human Form Marissa is a cute little potato. Standing at the height of 5’1, Marissa is short af. She might be even shorter than Maddie, but we don’t know her exact height (or do we? ;)). The only reason why she is this short is because in the fairytale, her role (Marie) is supposed to be eight years old. As she is eight years older than she is supposed to be, she got taller than she needed too. Over the years though, she grows one inch each year. This means that during senior year, Marissa is going to be 5’4. This is her owner's actual height, not lying. Marissa’s eyes are a nice light blue, sort of looking like ice. Like if you take Zoe Snugg’s eyes and brighten them by one shade, that would be Marissa’s eye color. If she get’s pissed off and/or annoyed by you, they do get darker. Like, a lot darker. If you look up and see the night sky and how dark blue that is, that is Marissa’s eye color when she get’s mad. Marissa’s skin is pale, almost sickly, to represent a porcelain doll. Since she was born almost a doll, Marissa does have a few cracks in her skin acting as birthmarks. Marissa usually keeps good care of her skin, but thanks to her almost being born a doll (yes that is my excuse) she is not prone to acne. In fact, people besides Marissa’s parents and older sister have never seen Marissa with acne. Marissa’s hair is thick, brunette and uncontrollable. In her fifth grade year, she started to form royal blue highlights in her hair. These have fully developed by the time she arrives at Ever After High. During the middle of sophomore year though, she has also started developing pastel pink highlights, making her hair multi-colored and very fun. Marissa also had her hair grown out after her father let her go the week after Legacy Day. By the start of senior year, her hair is near her ankles. She typically likes to curl it, but tries to avoid using heat, as she knows that damages hair. Also, Marissa’s OCD mentioned in her personality? That definitely comes into play with her fly aways. She always has to have her hair slicked back and looking perfect. So Marissa always uses hairspray and sprays some on her hands to slick them back. Marissa doesn’t really have a set color scheme, but the colors she wears the most are royal blue, pastel blue, pastel pink, white and black. Fairytale Fairytale See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nutcracker_and_the_Mouse_King How does Marissa fit into it? The Stahlbaum family is one of the influential families in Ever After, not only being a fairytale family but also running the biggest chain of toy stores in Ever After. With riches and a seemingly perfect life, the Stahlbaum family has a reputation that is seemingly perfect. Located in the small town of Bookend, the Stahlbaum’s are a great family. With Marissa being the first born Marie into the family, a lot of pressure is being set on her to make sure that her legacy doesn’t turn out like some other first legacies did. Marissa is-well, was-determined to make sure it didn’t happen to her. However, now with the choice of being able to choose a destiny, Marissa isn’t sure what she wants to do anymore. Outfits School Life Class Schedule Relations Family Marilyn Stahlbaum (Mother) Marissa’s relationship with her mother has always been smooth-sailing. From when she was younger to now that’s she’s almost an adult, Marilyn has always been the person Marissa goes to if she needs advice or if she needs a pick-me-up. Marissa calls her mom one of her best friends, and she means it. Xavier Drosselmeyer (Father) Her father however? That’s a different story. Xavier and Marissa aren’t on the greatest of terms. With Marissa finding her father to be the person she most hates, it’s easy to see that Marissa’s innocence has been damaged by Xavier, something she isn’t too keen of. However, it has been getting better, with Xavier trying to make up for his mistakes by any means possible. Does this mean Marissa will forgive him anytime soon for the things he’s done to her and Marilyn? No, no she will probably will not. Samuel Blacksmith (Step-father) Samuel Blacksmith is the best father Marissa could have asked for after the horror that was her first father. With all due respect, Samuel is the CEO of a massive toy company and yet he still finds time to spend with his family, a feat that is hard to maintain. Samuel and Marissa, while not always seeing each other, always like to play a game of chess once and a while. Emma Grimm (Older Sister) Emma and Marissa aren’t that close, but are not on bad terms either. Playful and silly, these two siblings are always there for each other no matter what. Philip Grimm (Brother-in-law) Philip and Marissa haven’t officially met yet, since Marissa had gotten kicked out of Emma and Philip’s wedding, but she hopes she did not ruin the wedding for them. Frank Blacksmith (Younger Brother) Frank is the epitome of the annoying younger brother. Always stealing her phone and making her furious, Frank is an ultimate prankster with a big heart. No matter how infuriating he might be, Marissa is always there for him no matter what the cost. Klara Drosselmeyer (Half-sister) Oh, Klara. Klara, Klara, Klara. This sisterhood has been rocky from the beginning, with neither side knowing the other existed until Klara started at EAH during the middle of Marissa’s second year. Both sassy with a heart of gold, it was initially a rivalry until recently. Now, both sides share a secret hope that the other will succeed no matter what the cost their petty asses won’t let the other know though. Friends: Min Lexwington TBA Angie Patchwork TBA Dawn Mayfairy The upholder to the Nutcracker legacy and the upholder to the Marie legacy. Why would they not be friends. Opposite as day and night, this heroine duo somehow manage to make it work. With Dawn’s positivity and Marissa’s quick-wit, it’s no wonder these two are best friends but Dawn might want to be something more just saying. Pets Knussnacker, often referred to as Knuss, is Marissa’s white munchkin cat. With a sweet attitude and a love for cuddling, Knuss is often there for Marissa as a therapist and as a cuddle partner. Also, there may be sparks with a certain dog. Romance Makonnen King and Marissa, otherwise known as “Makossa” to the student body, are the cutest couple people never thought would happen. Initially dating him out of rebellion, Marissa started to fall in love with the villain soon after they got together. With playful names such as “Princess” and “Love”, Makonnen tries his best to make Marissa happy, and he really does. Enemies Charlie Djurisk TBA Maksim Sorcerer Marissa is done with everything and everyone to do with Maksim Sorcerer. The guy’s creepy, he won’t leave her alone (after she’s requested multiple times), and he’s told Marissa something big is going to happen. Maks won’t tell what though, however Marissa is really hoping she doesn’t have to do something to stop it. Quotes {{Quote|Monsters are real, and ghosts are too. Sometimes they live inside of us, and sometimes, they win.|A quote that Rose found on Pinterest that she thought was childish but sad enough for Marissa's broken heart Appeared In TBA Relevant Links Marissa Stahlbaum's Mirror Blog Marissa Stahlbaum's Diary Gallery MarissaStahlbaumy.jpg Chapter8-marissa.jpg Marissaisasadbab.png MarissaStahlbaumFArt.png Marissa2.png Marissaicon.png Marissa.png MarissaFanArt.jpeg MarissaHeadshot.jpeg MarissaStahbaumChibiBySab.jpeg Rissa.png Rissa Wave 2.jpeg MarissaStahlbaumFArt.png MyAvatar.png Puddles.jpg Luigi NSMBW.png Reaction-Rose0250.jpg Chapter5summary.png SecretSantaRiss.png LazyDollfacedDoodle.jpeg Dollfacedslays.png Thelivingdoll.jpg|Marissa's MM&M outfit design sketch by Patch! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Nutcracker and the Mouse King Category:Biromantic Category:Royalty Category:Rose's OCs Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month